


[Podfic] Half of Your Heart

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Infidelity ~ “I should be with her.” But he’s not. He’s here instead. Standing at the window of a rented hotel room, two towns away from where he lives because people watch and see, and talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Half of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213664) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



> Music: Opening and closing = "Different Names for the Same Thing" by Death Cab For Cutie, Interludes = "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab For Cutie
> 
> Art: By darklondonsky (the rest can be found [HERE](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/17933.html?view=120845#t120845))

**WITH MUSIC** \- 23:51 (21.8 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](https://app.box.com/s/jfacvo5gvm0tjsybxdnz).

AND

**WITHOUT MUSIC** \- 23:04 (21.1 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](https://app.box.com/s/g2oifobgfloaj05bm593).

3,700 words... Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
